The present invention relates to dot writing heads for non-impact printers with high definition of the printed character, and also to methods of manufacturing such heads. More particularly, the invention relates to a writing head in which the writing elements are electrical conductors and are activated by selectively subjecting them to a high electrical potential relative to the potential of a coacting electrode. Non-impact dot printers of the type referred to generate the characters in accordance with a matrix, generally of 5.times.7 dots, which are disposed with a pitch of 0.4 to 0.5 mm. Since it is necessary to maintain good insulation between the various elements of the head, with known techniques the free distance between one element and the next cannot fall below a certain value proportionate to the dimensions of the element generating the sign which is to be marked, which is about half the aforesaid pitch. In characters printed with heads of this type the individual dots forming the character generally remain visible and separate from one another.
The technical problem of the invention consists in creating a dot writing head whose elements are very close to one another and of such a number as to generate characters of high definition and of such a nature as to appear to the human eye as continuous signs.